Hero
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: -Porque todos tenemos derecho α αmαr y ser felices, nαdie es lo suficientemente mαlo como pαrα quedαr solo todα lα vidα y simplemente, el no lo merece...¡Serie de One-shot's dedicαdos α Itαchi! -AU y Anime World- One-shot 2, UP!-
1. Broken soul

No te puedo decir lo que siente. No te puedo decir porque sentía lo que sentía cada día. Y no puedo ayudarla, solo puedo mirarla cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez. Desde que _**tú**_ te fuiste, ella regreso a su antiguo rol de ninja mercenario, ese que tenia antes de conocerte. La chica sonriente, aquella que no se rendía con nada y te regalaba sus mejores sonrisas ya no esta, se ha convertido en un ser frio y sin compasión, en una asesina a sangre fría porque ya no tiene a quien sonreírle, porque _**tú**_ te fuiste.

¿Qué pasa? Te preguntaras. Tiene muchos problemas, demasiados problemas y _**sin ti**_ no es capaz de liar sola con ellos, y no se a donde pertenece…

Ella quiere regresar a casa, pero no hay nadie, _**tú**_ ya no estas. Ella se miente a si misma con tu regreso, conservando la esperanza de que volverás aunque sabe que no es así y se rompe por dentro, porque no tiene ningún lugar a donde ir a secar sus lagrimas, tiene en el alma una herida que jamás se cerrara.

¡Abre los ojos! Ella necesita de ti, pero, por mas que intentes estar a su lado es imposible…solo hay una solución, pero ella sabe bien que no quieres que la use… ella no encuentra la razón del porque ha sido rechazada, solo la sabia cuando _**tú**_ estabas a su lado, porque era menos difícil asumir que tenia un bijuu en su interior, y _**tú**_ le enseñaste como tomarle el lado positivo a las situaciones difíciles. Pese a todo eso, ella trata de ser fuerte, por ella, por ti, y el ser por el que tiene que vivir.

Ella insiste en regresar a casa, pero sabe que _**tú**_ ya no estas, se miente, pero se rompe el alma con cada mentira, porque no tiene con quien ir a secar sus lagrimas, no tiene ningún lugar al cual ir.

Ella en ocasiones pierde la memoria y se queda estancada en el pasado. No encuentra su lugar, y ha perdido la confianza en si misma, aquella que _**tú**_ le ayudaste a adquirir.

Cuando _**tú**_ te fuiste, ella creyó que su mundo había acabado ahí, sintió que le arrebataron el alma de tajo, y un gran abismo habito su pecho. Pero cuando mas sola, triste y sin vida se sentía, algo llego a iluminar ese mundo que se había quedado en tinieblas, un pequeño rayito de luz que se asomo por las ventanas de su gran tristeza. Gracias ese ser que aun no esta y es su nueva fuerza, casi puede llenar el hueco que _**tú**_ dejaste, siendo algo tuyo y de ella, de nadie mas…

¡Ella desea regresar a casa! Tener un nuevo comienzo para ella y ese ser especial al que, ha pesar de todo, espera ansiosamente, tiene la esperanza de que recuperara su fe, su confianza y un poco de la alegría que _**tú**_ le diste. Ella vivirá por el, y te promete protegerlo con su vida, te promete protegerlo por los dos, bajo esta lluvia, sellara esa promesa…

-_Ella lo hará bien, lo protegerá por los dos, y estará con el por los dos, aunque tu presencia falte y sea irremplazable, ella hará que ese pequeño te recuerde como a un héroe, por que al fin y al cabo, eso fuiste, y moriste siendo un héroe. Ella te promete todo eso, por el gran amor que te tiene, y siempre te tendrá…Itachi…-_ susurro ella mirando al cielo, y acariciando su vientre…

* * *

**TOT! Dios, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salió tal inspiración! Bueno, me base en la canción _Nobody´s Home,_ de _Avril Lavigne_, pero se me hace que le puse mucho sentimiento, como si yo misma viviera en el rol de la chica protagonista. He de decir que no he experimentado esa clase de soledad, ni siquiera estoy enamorada y mas correspondida, ninguna de las dos… ok, pues esto prueba que la inspiración puede llegar de la manera en que menos la imagines xD**

**~Bueno, ahora damas y caballeros(si es que algún caballero lee esto :D), antes de retirarse favor de pasar a esa rayita que esta sombreada de azul y que dice **_"__Review this story"_**, si, ¡andenle! Esa mera que esta abajito de este tonto mensaje, y mándenme un review con su parecer :D, yo recibo de todo sin despreciar, tomatazos, criticas destructivas, constructivas y demás xD**

~_**Sasu-chan Uchiha**_


	2. Ella

**Disclaimer: Itachi Uchiha, ni ningun personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece. lo he repetido varias veces, asi que creo que ya esta _clarisimo._**

Well, este segundo escrito es de Universo alterno. Talvez Itachi se les haga un poco Occ, talvez...

* * *

_Ella..._

_..._

_Ella…_ ¿Quién es realmente?

¿A que hora fue que se metió hasta el fondo de mi alma? Ni yo mismo lo se. Solo se que ella esta en mi corazón, y punto.

La ironía en todo esto, es que ahora estoy pagando el haber roto corazones con mi rol de Casanova, ella ahora rompe el mío. Y ni siquiera lo sabe. Sentada en ese ordenador, escribiendo el ensayo de Informática que tenemos que entregar mañana, con esos dulces ojos café oscuro mirando la pantalla frente a ella, y su largo cabello castaño cayendo ondulado por su espalda, ni tiene ni la menor idea de que he detenido la escritura del mi tarea solo para observarla hacer muecas cuando se le acaba la inspiración. Es divertido. Más divertido que molestar a Sasuke.

Me rio solo, y ella voltea a verme.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta, con una mueca de disgusto en su cara, le molesto el ser interrumpida.

-Nada-respondo seco.

-Hmp- musita, regresando a su tarea.

Demonios. ¿Tan malo fui con las otras chicas, que ahora tengo que soportar su indiferencia? Supongo que si.

Me siento como un vil idiota. Y eso soy, un idiota, un pobre diablo que ahora no es capaz de decirle a una simple chica, un simple "te quiero". Mmm… tal vez, es que para mi ella no es simple, mucho menos decirle que la quiero. Y la quiero, solo para mí, exclusivamente para mí. Que me dedique sus sonrisas a mí, sus corajes, sus llantos, su felicidad, sus gritos, y si hablamos de cosas más bajas, que me dedique sus gemidos, sus jadeos, su cuerpo…

Estoy seguro en un 1000%, a que si ella supiera que me la imagino con su cuerpo debajo del mío, y rugiendo mí nombre, me molía a golpes. Ah! Y esa es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ella, su agresividad. Si, si, puede sonar masoquista, ¿y que?, yo no le veo nada de malo, es una chica de carácter fuerte que no se deja humillar, a veces creo que tiene mas agallas que yo y es patético creerte mas débil que una chica ¬¬''

En fin, ella se ha convertido en mi droga, en un vicio, en algo que quiero tener, pero que no puedo tomar así como así, y eso hace más interesante este deporte. Me he enviciado tanto con ella, que percibo su olor a metros de distancia, se leer todos y cada uno de sus gestos, se que le gusta y que no, que le molesta y que no. Esto se esta volviendo hasta cierto punto enfermizo, es como esas drogas a las que quieres dejar, pero terminas deseándola mas, y mas, y mas.

-Oye, Uchiha- me llama y volteo-¿Qué más dijo el sensei que debíamos tomar en cuenta para el jodido sistema?-

-Pues, ¿haz levantado los requerimientos ya?- pregunto, y ella hace una mueca.

-¿Me crees idiota, o que? ¡Claro que ya los levante!, solo que ya olvide los demás pasos, mas bien, como organizarlos- dijo con cara de pocos amigos. Conociéndola como lo hago, esta cabreada porque ya tiene sueño.

-Pues, podrías hacer una grafica de Gantt, dependiendo de cuanto duraste con cada paso, así no te revuelves, terminas pronto, y te vas a dormir- acote, sonriéndole.

-Dormir es lo que mas quisiera, ¡no tienes una idea de lo cansada que estoy!- inquirió llevándose las manos a la cabeza-pero en fin, todo sea por mi maldito futuro- murmuro y regreso a su trabajo, dando por terminada la pequeña charla.

Me compadecí de ella, y pensé rápidamente en ofrecerme a hacer su tarea pero no lo hare, no si no quiero el florero que tiene por un lado estampado en mi cabeza porque creerá que la tacho de incompetente ¬¬''

Así pues, este es mi triste caso. Estoy enamorado del tipo de chica del que jamás creí llegar a estarlo, pero henos aquí, yo siendo yo, el cazador cazado, y ella siendo irremediablemente…_ella.

* * *

_

**What's up! He aquí otras de mis locuras. **_(Y he de decir que se me hizo un escrito sencillo)_**. Esto se me vino a la mente hace rato que vino mi amigo Ed y me dijo **_**"haces caras raras cuando se te va la inspiración :D"**_**, yo lo mire enojada, y así se me vino a la mente esto. Pero no crean que Ed y yo… nah! Nada de eso, somos grandes amigos, pero hasta ahí, somos la clase de chicos que están mejores de amigos, tenemos una amistad divertida xD**

•**Oh! Y aclarando algo del otro escrito, se me paso poner que a la protagonista de estos One-shot's no le pondré nombre, les regalare el privilegio de imaginarse siendo la chica de los sueños de Itachi, o la chica que pueda disfrutar a Itachi. Están de acuerdo con la idea ¿a que si? He he, ok, yo les dejo, para cualquier aclaración, o apunte, me dejan un ****Review****, Itachi y esta humilde escritora quieren saber que piensan :D, ok ya pues, no…**_ solo fantaseaba, pero deberas, Ita-kun quiere saber xD  
_

**_~Sasu'hime Uchiha_**

_PD.- La carrera que cursan es Sistemas Computacionales (a lo que estoy enterada, si), es porque se ven cosas como __"Sistema, requerimientos, Graficas de Gantt, etc" __, son términos algo raros, y les aclaro para evitar confusiones :D. ¿Qué? ¿Qué porque elegí esa carrera? Pues porque fue de la tarea que estaba haciendo cuando llego Ed, y como le se a eso de los sistemas, no me quise quebrar la cabeza poniendo otra cosa xD_


End file.
